Um homen do passado e uma dolescente do futuro
by Jackeline16
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO POSTADOOOOO ! vcs já sabem a historia
1. Chapter 1

Uma menina andava calmamamente pela rua ela vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa basica com um par de all stars vermelhos

ela era morena de olhos claros,sua pele, era branca como a neve os olhos tinham um brilho frio estranho . Ela ouvia seu ipod enquanto descia a grande

ladera. Seus pais aviam morrido algums messes antes e desde então ela vem vivendo com um casal de senhores. A pesar de todas as dificuldades a garota tinha seus

sonhos , um deles era ser pirata. seu idolo era uma figura incomun chamada Jack sparrow ou capitão Jack sparrow como ela preferia chama-lo.

Ela lia livros sobre esse pirata e sonhava com ele todas as noites mais se intristecia por nunca poder encontra-lo.

Derrepente Mary viu uma forte luz verde vindo de um beco quando se aproximou notou uma maquina velha e enferrujada com apenas um bilhete cravado nele

ele leu o bilhete e seus olhos brilharam intensamente ; olhos cor cinzas que ofuscavam qualquer pessoa. O bilhete dizia ; Mary repetiu em voz alta

- Pense em quem ama

-Estupidez ; Disse mary incredula como era

mais nesse exato momento a imagem do capitão lhe veio a cabeça , então tudo se apagou e mary avia desmaiado.

Mary acordou com tiros e barulhos ao redor da sua cabeça , ela levantou vagarosamente e viu pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro,será mesmo que era oque ela estava pensando? Aquelas pessoas seriam mesmo ...Piratas? perguntas rondavam sua cabeça até que mary desgovernadamente bateu em um sujeito esquisito.

- Me desculpe ; retratou-se

- Sem problemas ; Uma voz grossa disse

Mary olhou para cima e viu um cara de bandana vermelha ,chapeu e Olhos castanhos que parecia duas fechas entrando em seu corpo de tão profundos e penetrantes que eram.

Seu coração parou,o suor descia frio,sentiu suas pernas tremerem e ela ia perdendo suas forças e indo de encontro ao chão quando duas mãos fortes trataram de segura-la

- Vá com calma garota, Você está se sentindo bem?

- q-qu-qual é o seu nome - Mary Gaguejou

- como você não sabe meu nome? Eu sou o capitão Jack Sparrow menina

Mary sentiu que estava perdendo as forças mais resolveu se recompor , no mesmo instante uma lagrima correu no seu rosto e ele se aproximou de jack que estranhou a atitude

- Hey oque há com você?

- sabe . você é meu idolo desde que eu era pequena

ele se impressionou mais continuou com a mesma expressão

- Ora que bom,mais agora tenho que ir . disse com um rebolado caracteristico

- Não jack não vá - disse enxugando a lagrima - deixe eu ir com você então

Mary não pensava nem um pouco em voltar pra casa na solidão e tristeza que vivia

jack pensou que não queria carregar uma pirralha de quase 14 anos na suas costas, mais no fundo , algo nela chamou a a tenção dele sentia nela uma tristeza mais ao mesmo tempo um olhar meigo que apenas queria carinho

- Garota eu não posso te levar comigo eu sou muito ocupado

ela se agarrou nele e jack fez um careta e tentou se soltar dela.

- onde estão os seus pais menina

- mary - disse ela- Marina alessandra

- ok mary onde estão os seus pais? - Jack ao mesmo tempo que dizia isso sentiu uma pontada com medo que a resposta fosse o pior

os olhos de marina se encheram de lagrimas e ela disse:

- Jack , eu não tenho pais

jack um pouco entristecido resolveu leva-la para o navio

-mary- ele olhou firme para ela

-Você promete que não vai aprontar nada?

- Claro que não capitão

- Pode me chamar de Jack

- ela concordou e os dois foram para o navio

Ao chegar , Jack reparou em suas vestes e perguntou

- De onde você veio

- eer ...- Mary pensou bem. achava que jack não ia acreditar na sua historia de voltar no tempo-

- bom , eu sou do futuro jack

ele arregalou um pouco os olhos mais se conteve e perguntou

-como você veio parar aqui? Assustado com a situação

as buchechas de mary coraram na hora e jack estranhou não imagina o porque de ela ter ficado envergonhada

- sabe Jack . eu encontrei uma maquina que podia voltar para onde a pessoa que você mais amasse estivese

- e quem você mais ama - Jack perguntou confuso e ao mesmo tempo com um leve sorrisinho

ela abaixou a cabeça e disse baixinho

- você

Jack apenas a olhou e deu um sorriso

Mary se sentia em paz por dentro


	2. Chapter 2

Mary adormeceu logo que chegou ao navio e Jack a deixou descançar a sós .

Quando a jovem adolescente acordou ela reparou em algo em seu bolso e pos a mão dentro dele e retirou um pequeno aparelho celular rosa com formato oval . ele estava perfeito sem nenhum arranhão e todos os seus contatos e arquivos estavam intactos Mary tentou fazer uma ligação mais logo se tocou que estava no passado

- Ai mary deixa de ser burra menina – disse para si mesma

Ela se sentou na cama e foi ver as fotos guardadas no celular , tinha algumas com suas amigas no shopping até que ela parou em uma foto de um menino moreno alto de olhos castanhos , a foto parecia ter sido tirada sem que o menino percebese , Mary ficou fitando a foto por alguns instantes até que Jack apareceu do nada

- Vai dormir por muito tempo? Aqui não se dorme até muito tarde viu mocinha

Jack reparou no aparelho esquisito e não resistiu

- Oque é isso na sua mão?

- Aaah Jack, é um tipo de aparelho que você usa para se comunicar quando está longe com alguma pessoa, e ele ainda tira fotos

- que bobagem -disse jack olhando o aparelho e reparou na foto do menino

- Quem é ele?

- Aaam . – Mary sentiu uma pontada no coração

- Sabe Jack ele era apenas um conhecido – disse sorrindo falsamente

- Mary por mais que você tente me enganar esse não é um menino qualquer – disse Jack sentando-se ao seu lado na cama

- Na verdade eu era apaixonada por esse menino a 5 anos

- Jack se espantou – Nossa você Gostou tanto dele assim?

- é , mais ele não me ama e está com outra agora – quando disse isso uma lagrima escorreu pela sua face

- Jack não se sentiu bem em ve-la chorar por um relez menino que a fez sofrer tanto assim. Por mais que a conheceçe a pouco tempo já sentia-se muito bem ao lado dela

- ele colocou os braços envolta dela para reconforta-la e ela apenas agradeçeu por ele estar ali com ela

Ela adormeceu novamente ali e Jack a deixou descançar .


	3. Chapter 3

Mary acordou um pouco mais tarde sentiu que estava coberta por um lençou delicado e se viu em uma cabine bem maior do que a que estivera um dia atrás

A cabine era grande com varios papeis e algum mapas e varias armas e deduziu que aquela seria a cabine de Jack.

Mary andou calmamente atá a porta e sentiu a brisa do mar refrescar-lhe o rosto,

Jack apareceu derrepente .

- Dormiu bem ,amor? Disse tomando uma golada na garrafa de rum

- Sim.Muito obrigada – Respondeu Mary

Ela sentou se ali para observar o mar

- Jack?

- Fala. Ele falou fitando seus olhos nas ondas que iam e vinham balançando o Navio.

- Você não tem pais?

Jack parou por um instante e falou.

- Não , eu vivo sozinho por essas aguas.

- Heey você não está sozinho eu estou aqui.- disse em tom de indiginação

- Aaa garotinha do futuro , você é apenas uma criança

- adolescente – Corrigiu ela

Jack deu de ombros e continuou a fitar o mar

- eu sinto saudades dos meus pais ,Jack.

Jack se sentiu entristecido com aquele comentario e resolveu consola-la

- Hei garota não fique triste eu posso te fazer companhia- Disse ele sentando-se ao seu lado

- falando nisso – Disse Jack – Você não está com fome?

A barriga de mary roncou

- pra falar a verdade eu estou sim

- otimo então vamos até a cozinha comer alguma coisa

Ao chegar lá Mary pegou algums pães e frutas e sentou-se a mesa que estava iluminada por algumas velas pois aquele comodo era muito escuro mesmo de dia

- Então Marina , você não namorava?

Ela engoliu a comida e falou

- Ah eu estava ficando com um menino mais dai...

E foi interrompida por Jack

- Ficando?

Ela tinha esqueçido que estava a não sei quantos seculos atrás.

- A Jack, Ficar é tipo quando você beija uma pessoa sem compromisso . sacou?

- Aaa sei então eu faço isso toda hora, isso, e um pouquinho mais. – disse com um sorrisinho ironico na cara

- ai seu canalha – mary disse com raiva e uma pontadinha de ciumes no fundo.

Jack parou um instante e ficou a observa-la comer. Parecia tão fragil e indefesa como podia ter sofrido tanto? Perdeu os pais,Amava uma pessoa que nunca iria ama-la e ainda por cima estava presa a um seculo que não era o seu. Jack queria proteger ela com todas as suas forças como se ela fosse sua responsabilidade.

¨ Jack acorda você é um pirata não vale a pena ficar protegendo uma relez criança ou " adolescente" como diz ela.

Jack sentiu que seu coração estava amolecendo e ele não consiguia brigar ou gritar com aquela garota em nenhum instante.

Ela era a primeira pessoa no qual jack sentiu vontade de abraçar e não permitir que nada acontece-se com a mesma.

Então seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz graciosa de Marina.

- E então Jack, me fala de você . Você nunca se apaixonou por ninguem?

Jack se lembrou de uma certa pessoa que avia deixado em port royal a um ano.

- Não , Nunca. Jack sparrow não se rende a sentimentos banais como esse. – Disse fazendo cara de convencido

Mais ao mesmo tempo mary sentiu o brilho triste em seu olhar.

- Não minta pra min Jack . lembra que eu era a sua maior Fã? – Ela soltou um risinho

- Hai . eu já me apaixonei por alguem que não mereçe meu amor.

- Como era o nome dela?

-...

- Elizabeth Swann

O coração de Jack doeu. Mary percebeu que ele não estava bem .

- Heey Jack. Não fique assim. Eu não gosto de te ver triste . – Ela fez um carinha de triste e Jack soltou um sorriso ( N/A : aquele sorrisinho lindo que só ele sabe fazer suspira )

Jack olhou nos olhos cinzas da garota de pele levemente avermelhada e cabelos negros.

- Você até que faz uma boa companhia Garota

- Obrigada Jack. Eu tambem gosto de estar com você.

Heeey peeessooaaal ( se alguem estiver lendo isso ¬¬ )

Olha eu sei que tá uma droga mais relevem é a minha primeira fic née -

Obrigadaa pelas reviews

Ludimila: Obrigada por estar lendo viiu liinda? Não pare de deixaar reviews

Polly: eu tenteei te mandar a fic por emaail mais eu num achei seu email droga ¬¬ me manda agora que o proximo capitulo eu te mando viiu? Obrigadaaaa

Beeijos a todoos ;

Jack ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Jack e Mary depois de comerem se retiraram e foram observar o Mar novamente

Jack observou na pulseira esquisita de brilhantes que estava no braço de Mary. Ela agora brilhava intensamente e as pedras douradas refletiam a luz do sol.

- Mary oque essa pulseira tem? – disse jack olhando para a pulseira.

- Ahm? . A a pulseira?

- Hai.- disse Jack confirmando

- A eu ganhei dos meus pais antes deles morrerem.

- Ela tem algo de estranho

- Ela e Magica Jack .

- Magica?

- Sim. Ela localiza coisas de valor como ouro e prata . Parece que ela os atrai

Jack se espantou por um momento mais a expressão de espanto foi tomada por um leve sorrisinho.

O senso pirata de Jack Sparrow foi ativado. Ele estava mais interessado na menina do que nunca

Pensou que podia usar ela como mapa para tesouros. Aaaah isso sim seria bom para Jack Sparrow. Ele tentaria enganar a menina para poder usa-la para encontrar o tão apreciado ouro.

- Ouça Mary me avise imediantamente quando essa pulseira voltar a brilhar.

- ta bom Jack maas..

Mal acabou de falar Jack já avia corrido para sua cabine.

Quando eu consiguir muito ouro e prata - Pensou Jack - Mando a menina embora e pronto. Jack estava tomado pela ambiciosidade e não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser mulheres , bebidas e muito dinheiro.

Por um instante a imagem da Garota delicada lhe passou a mente, mais logo ele tratou de afastar esses pensamentos.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Aviam se passado 2 messes desde que Mary estava a bordo do navio e nesses 2 messes J Jack Sparrow e sua tripulação aviam enriquecido desordenadamente por causa da misteriosa pulseira de Mary

Jack Já tinha todo o ouro preciso pra sobreviver a vida inteira sem saquear ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, Não precisava mais da menina isso ele sabia. Mais ele não queria deixa-la, avia se apegado muito a garota e não se conformava por estar enganando a propia apenas para conseguir riquezas.

Mary olhava para o mar como fazia toda noite , ela não usava mais as roupas de sua epoca mais sim roupas piratas que lhe caiam muito bem, ela sabia que Jack a estava enganando para conseguir ouro

Mais ela o amava tanto , o amava demais para deixa-lo , Mary estava muito triste com tudo aquilo, não imaginava que seu capitão, o capitão que tanto amava poderia estar fazendo uma coisa daquelas.

- Vou falar com ele- disse para si mesmo

Ela se levantou rapidamente e se dirigiu a cabine do Capitão, chegou a porta e bateu 3 vezes. Ouviu uma voz grossa

- Entre.

- Jack , preciso falar com você

- Fale disse ele se ajeitando na cadeira e apontando para que ela se sentase na cama .

Mary se sentou e começou dizendo.

- Sabe Jack...

Mary começou a chorar, chorar muito , como nunca tinha chorado em sua vida , sentia sua alma apodrecendo de tristeza por estar sendo apenas usada.

Jack levantou-se apresado por estar vendo a garota chorar, vendo a SUA menina entrar em desespero, logo ele sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou imediatamente , Mary por sua vez continuou a chorar encostada ao ombro de Jack.

- Oque aconteceu , querida?

- Jack – falou aos prantos . Eu sei que eu estou aqui apenas por seus interesses , eu estou aqui sendo apenas usada por um pirata sujo e cruel que quer apenas ouro e prata.

Jack largou Mary e se levantou.

- Não vai me dizer que não sabia que eu era um pirata

- JACK. – disse em tom elevado. Eu te amava tanto que eu nem percebi que o quanto você poderia ser interesseiro e cruel. Você feriu meu coração e , disse baixinho

Eu ainda te amo ...

Jack se virou de gosta para Marina , fechou os olhos e apenas pois a mão no coração , nunca se sentira tão mal em sua vida, se sentia o pior homen da face do universo.

Jack saiu do quarto deixando a garota chorando em seu camarote

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Aeeee Pooovão ;P **

**Pesso desulpa pelos erros de ortografia viu gente. É que eu escrevo na pressa mesmo P **

**Geenteeeee muito obrigada pelas reviews tá. To adorando recebe-las ;P **

**--- Kad: Oooo meninaa xD brigadão pela reviiew . continua lendoo táa? Vai ter muito maaais ;P aa e a Mary era muito apaixonada por esse menino e ela não vai esqueçe-lo tão cedo /**

**--- Skald: Brigadãaaaaaao pela review e por estar leeendoo \o\ **

**--- ludmila: Pode pegaar no pé que não tem problema garotaaa; contanto que continue lendo ;P auaheiuhaei**

**--- Nikka : Pra falar a verdade nem eu seria tão comportado ;x mais oque da raiva mesmo e de pensar que o Jack já passou por tanta mulherzinha vulgar née? Quee raivaa Òó. Brigada pela review liinda ; **

**Geente continueem lendo heeim? Beeijos pra todaas ; **


	5. Chapter 5

Jack estava muito chateado será que ela iria deixa-lo? Será que nunca mais se veriam de novo? Mais pra onde ela iria . ela nem é dessa epoca,

Jack andou vagarosamente e silenciosamente até a sua cabine onde avia deixado a criança chorosa. Adentrou o quarto e se deparou com a menina dormindo com o rosto cheio de lagrimas, Jack se sentou no chão e fitou a face da menina . oque ele sentia por ela? Compaixão? Pena da pobre menina perdida no passado? Não não era isso e ele sabia que não. Mais nunca avia se apegado tanto a uma pessoa.

Ele ouviu um suspiro ofegante de Mary como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo ou um sonho ruim, Jack pôs as mãos na face dela fazendo um carinho para acalma-la , ela se ajeitou e voltou a dormir tranquilamente , Jack se aliviou mais pensou em oque fazer

quando ela acordar ela vai querer ir embora ou algo assim?

- Eu não posso perde-la – Disse para si mesmo

Quando disse isso Mary acordou e Jack tomou um susto e deu um pulo para trás ,

- Desculpe, vou deixar você dormir

- Esse é o seu navio Capitão , e eu nem deveria estar dormindo aqui me perdoe já estou de saida – disse Mary sem o olhar nos olhos.

- Mary você não precisa dessas formalidades comigo e você sabe disso.

Mary resitou um pouco mais falou

- Eu preciso voltar Jack , e se eu não puder voltar eu não posso permanecer mais aqui no seu navio.

Jack sentiu vontade de se matar ou fazer qualquer maluquisse, seu coração pesava , ele não queria que ela fosse mais mesmo assim não ia poder impedi-la se ela o fizesse.

- Quer ir olhar o mar comigo? – Disse Jack um pouco reseoso

Mary pensou um pouco mais decidiu ir com ele , poderia ser a ultima vez naquele navio e com a pessoa que mais amava naquele mundo .

- Mary, Não vá embora. – pediu Jack

- Pra que não quer que eu vá? Pra o seu ouro não ir junto né?

- Eu gosto de você Marina.

- pois não parece – Mary estava se irritando.

- Mary essa era uma situação nova para min . Eu nunca tive uma menor no meu navio eu não sabia como lidar e...

- Eu só queria em alguem que eu pudesse confiar de verdade. Eu pensava que era você , Jack . mais você me decepcionou .

- Oque eu tenho que fazer para você me perdoar ?

Mary ficou em silencio por algums intantes , ele queria muito que ela não fosse embora mais ela não poderia ficar ali, por mais que o amasse ele era um pirata e não ia mudar por sua causa , ela era apenas uma adolescente de 14 que se sentia magoada e muito infeliz.

Mary sentiu a mesma coisa quando o Menino por quem era apaixonada estava com outra a deixando sozinha , Seria abandonada denovo? Ou não deixaria isso acontecer novamente.

Mary se aproximou de Jack e o abraçou delicadamente e Jack retribuiu o abraço e ele se sentiu como se não quisesse nunca mais se soltar daquele gesto.

-Obrigada Jack

- Eu é que tenho que agradeçer por tudo Mary .

Nesse instante Mary sentiu tudo rodar e sua cabeça ficar tonta , suas pernas iam perdendo as forças e ela sentiu que ia contra o chão e derrepente tudo ficou preto.

Mary acordou com a cabeça doida , sentou-se e tentou observar onde estava , apalpou para ver onde estava e sentiu um chão duro.. Parecia..concreto.isso mesmo, Ouvia algums soms e abriu os olhos de vagar e se deparou em um beco escuro , e no final dele avia carros e mais carros e muitas pessoas indo de lá pra cá .

Avia voltado. Será que tudo foi um sonho? Não não podia ser , ela estava com as roupas que Jack avia lhe dado. Então avia mesmo voltado ?

Mary levantou-se rapidamente mais logo que caiu na real , ajoelhou-se e olhou para o céu e começou a chorar, do mesmo jeito que chorou quando Jack a tratou com despreso mais estava chorando um pouco mais desesperadamente ,

Ela queria Jack, queria ele de volta , Não ia mais conseguir viver assim nesse mundo sem a pessoa que mais ama . não se importava mais se ele a estava enganando , ela avia voltado para o mesmo mundo de solidão de antes .

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Jack avia visto Mary desmaiar em seus braços , Mais quando ia acudi-la sentiu sua visão escureçer e acabou demaiando junto com Mary.

Jack acordou minutos depois e Mary não estava mais lá. Será que avia voltado? Não ,não pode ser , isso não estava acontecendo, ele se sentia perdido , Ela o avia abandonado .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Geeeenteeeeee**

**Muuuito obrigada por todas as reviews viiu?**

**Eu nãao vou poder responder uma por uma por que eu to com pressa mais eu quero agradeçer a todas por gastarem seus preciosos tempinhos para lerem essa porcariaa. ¬¬**

**Olha se eu não receber bastante reviews eu não posto o proximo capitulo ;**

**beeijo pra vocês liiindas \o\o\**


	6. Chapter 6

Ela se levantou vafarosamente com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar , Caminhou pelo beco escuro e andou cambaleante pela rua .

- Oque eu vou fazer agora – disse chorando

- Não tenho mais o Jack , eu o perdi , não tenho mais ninguem – ficou de cabeça baixa

Foi se aproximando de sua casa quando notou sua melhor amiga ali na frente.

Fazia tempo que Mary não via o rosto da amiga e se sentiu um pouco reconfortada.

- Onde você se meteu menina? – disse a amiga gabriella a Marina

...-

- Estou aqui a 30 hora de esperando pra gente ir pro shopping que saco.-

Mary não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra, ela tinha ouvido direito? 30 Hora? Quer dizer que o tempo a via parado na oura era ou algo assim? Ela não estava entendendo nada mais tambem não queria entender

- Gabi me desculpa mais eu não estou tendo um dia muito bom

Gabriella olhou desconfiada , conhecia muito bem a amiga, gabi lembrou-se de quando o amor de marina a deixou , ela ficou com o mesmo olhar Mais agora estava pior,os olhos estavam inchados e ela não olhava nos olhos de Gabi.

- Heei , oque aconteceu?

- Nada .

- como nada? Você está pessima

- Gabi , depois a gente conversa okay? Tenho que entrar

- Ok – a amiga então deixou Marina e foi embora

Marina entrou em sua casa seus tutores estavam trabalhando. Ela foi até seu quarto deitou em sua cama , fechou os olhos e chorou .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jack batia com a mão na Propia cabeça com raiva do que avia feito .

- Idiota , Idiota , Idiota , IDIOTA – dizia ele sozinho em seu camarote

O cheiro da menina ainda estava ali , por todos os lados , ele não conseguia esqueçe-la nem por um segundo, o cheiro daquela adolescente delicada que Jack avia se apegado tanto .

- Não posso deixa-la

Jack avia decidido que iria pro futuro de qualquer Geito, Não ia deixar a sua menina sozinha , nunca , Não iria deixa-la como uma certa mulher fez com ele. Nunca iria magoa-la.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A menina de mais ou menos 1,60 caminhava pela rua, seus cabelos eram longos e os olhos mais brilhantes do que nunca. Tinha pernas grossas e cintura fina era um corpo bem formado ela tinha 18 anos e ia em direção ao colegio onde estudava.

- Bom dia pessoal – Ela disse se sentando em uma carteira

Uma menina logo se aproximou dela e começou a fofocar

- Aii amiga , o marcio me pediu em namoro ontem eu nem acreditei.

A garota não dava muita importancia para oque a amiga dizia , achava bobagen esses namoricos.

- aai Gabriella desencana desse cara, meu deus.

- ee Mary acordou de Mal- Humor hoje heim?

- Não, é que você me irrita, não consegue namorar firme nem por um segundo?

- Melhor que você Marina que nem namorado tem

Mary parou de falar , não avia conseguido namorar e nem se apaixonar por ninguem desde 4 anos atrás.

Por um instante, lembrou-se daquele homen , que tanto amava, lembrou-se da imagem dele e sem querer um palavra saiu de sua boca.

Jack – Disse baixinho

Mary balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos não queria lembrar dele , mais toda noite se lembrava e isso era inevitavel .

Ao acabar a aula Mary se levantou e foi em direção a saida, enquanto saia da escola ia comendo um cachorro- quente apenas para tapiar a fome.

Estava escuro e não tinha quase ninguem na Rua.

Quando ia se aproximando de casa viu uma sombra e ficou com medo de ser assaltada , não conseguia enchergar sua face, quando derrepente a sombra apareceu na sua frente.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Gente eu não recebi muitas reviews desse capitulo mais tudo bem vai uhaeihaieh**

**Muito obrigada mesmo assiim e continuem lendoo viiu? **

**Tá ai as respostaas P **

**Lad: Não fica triste não que as coisas vão melhoraar obrigada por estar lendoo lindaa , beeijos**

**Kad: nãaao me odeiee heheuheuih , é ela tem um destino ruizinho mesmo né? Mais até que ela tem um pouquinho de sorte vaai , estar do lado do Jack já não é otimo? **

**Nikka : Não a gente não é malvada não , só gostamos de um suspensesinho auhaih**

**Brigada pela review foofaa**

**Beeijos pra todas você queridaas e até o proximo capituloo DDDDD**


	7. Chapter 7

Mary estava pronta para sair correndo quando a " sombra " lhe segurou pelo braço.

- Não fuja Marina, sou eu . – disse a pessoa na sua frente

Não era possivel , era AQUELA voz a voz grossa que ouvia todo dia a 4 anos a trás era ela tinha certeza. Mais como Jack Sparrow estaria ali ? ele não poderia ir ao futuro poderia?

Mary estava com os olhos fechados de medo mas mesmo assim conseguiu falar:

- Jack? – estava com medo de que fosse algum bandido ou sequestrador a violencia estava cada vez maior na sua cidade.

Mary criou coragem e olhou para quem estava em sua frente.

A repiração dela parou, era ele mesmo , estava do mesmo geito que viu a 4 anos não avia mudado nada .

Mary fitava o capitão sem parar , não podia acreditar que ele estava mesmo ali e enquanto isso Jack apenas apreciava a beleza da garota e percebia o quanto tinha sentido falta dela , não aviam trocado nenhuma palavra estavam parados na frente um do outro.

Depois de longos segundos Mary não aguentava mais e como num impulso se jogou nos braços de Jack e o agarrou num forte abraços entre lagrimas ( N/A imaginem que meeiga a cena gente "sonha " )

Jack levantou delicadamente a cabeça da menina e a olhou nos olhos

- Eu senti muito a sua falta – ele disse

- Eu senti sua falta muito mais do que você pode imaginar – Mary disse Muito atenciosamente e ainda chorando

- Você mudou muito Mary – disse isso olhando a menina de cima embaixo , e completou dizendo – Mais pelo geito continua a chorona de sempre disse com um sorrisinho

- A Jack eu nem era tão chorona assim – ela disse cruzando os braços

Jack avia se esqueçido da teimosia da garota , era teimosa como um jumento e Jack tentava convençe-la das coisas mais ela nunca o ouvia era isso que ele gostava nela sua personalidade surpreendente .

Jack olhou para o pulso e viu a pulseira Mágica – Aa não – Pensou ele lembrando de tudo oque passaram por essa pulseira.

Ao mesmo tempo que Mary lembrou disso se afastou de Jack.

- Você me enganou Jack .

- Eu sei mais isso é passado me desculpe eu não vou fazer de novo.

- Você continua pirata .

Jack parou e pensou que nisso ela estava correta mais ele tinha certeza que não iria mais usa-la nunca mais.

- Como posso provar que não vou fazer mais isso? – Disse Jack suplicando .

- Não pode – respondeu Mary – Eu achava que podia confiar em você.

Na frente deles passava um rio que cortava toda a cidade. Jack observou o rio por um instante e se aproximou de Marina que deu um passo para trás, Jack tocou na pulseira e Mary não sabia o que jack estava tramando , ele num ato brusco arrancou a pulseira e a jogou no rio com força .

Mary ficou sem reação.

- Isso basta para que você fique perto de min outra vez?

- Jack , eu não posso voltar com você .

- Porque não – Jack estava começando a ficar exaltado.

- eu tenho uma faculdade e estou procurando emprego eu não posso largar tudo agora .

- nem por quem você mais ama? – Jack olhou a garota com um olhar penetrante

Na verdade Mary queria mesmo era jogar tudo pro alto e ir com o seu capitão embora dali . Mary bloqueou seu propio pensamento quando pensou em SEU capitão eles nem tinham um caso , ai Mary não pensa nessas coisas – disse para si mesma.

Mary sorriu , queria ir embora SIM.

- Jack , eu so vou com você só se você me prometer uma coisa .

- Fala logo - disse impaciente

- Nunca vai me deixar né?

- Nunca – disse ele se aproximando

- Mais Jack, como que a gente volta?

Jack pôs a mão dentro do casaco e tirou um medalão com uma especia de ampulheta cravada nele.

- Fui até no fim do mundo para conseguir isso viu mocinha – disse Jack sorridente

-poxa Jack tudo isso por min – Mary estava emocionada.

- Nunca iria te deixar , criança.

- eu não sou mais criança se já percebeu .

Jack já tinha percebido isso muito bem , seu corpo avia mudado muito e não tinha mais feições daquela menina magrela que avia conheçido a 4 anos atrás , Marina estava quase uma mulher .

- Pra min sempre será – Jack falou em um tom carinhoso

- Está pronta para voltar?

- Claro , quer dizer, posso pegar umas coisas antes?

- pode

Mary sorriu

- Quer conheçer minha casa.

- Claro – Disse Jack

Então os dois caminharam silenciosamente pela entrada da casa , Jack nunca avia entrado em uma casa tão estranha na sua vida e estava impressionado com tudo aquilo.

- Oque é isso aqui mary? – disse Jack apontando para a TV de plasma a sua frente

Enquanto Mary pegava suas coisas ia dizendo:

- isso ai é televisão

- que que esse tal de televisão faz? – Jack parecia confuso pra ele aquilo parecia uma tabua ou algo do genero .

Mary riu ao ver o pirata com uma feição de quem não estava entendendo droga nenhuma .

Jack se levantou da cadeira que estava sentado e caminhou até a estante de livros que tinha no quarto de Mary . e observou que a maioria dos livros eram sobre ele.

Sobre ele ou sobre piratas , nossa – pensou ele – ela gostava dele de verdade.

- Pronto , vamos? – Mary falou segurando uma mala

- Pra que tudo isso garota? – jack olhou para a mala razoavelmente grande

- a Jack tem tudo aqui , perfume , shapoo, condicionador, ipod , celular , Roupas, maquiagem,escova de cabelo, escova de dente, acessorios ...

Mary falou mais uma lista de coisas mais Jack já avia parado de ouvir a partir dessa parte

Meu deus ela vai ir para epoca de piratas pra que maquiagem – pensou Jack

- Vamos logo , Mary

- Ok , estou pronta

- Se segure em min

Mary agarrou-se em Jack , Jack pegou o medalhao e o girou três vezes .

Em um piscar de olhos Mary e Jack se virão em um porto cheio de Piratas cambaleantes e tiros por todos os lados

- VOLTAMOS – disse mary em tom de alegria – tinha sentido falta daquilo , daqueles tiros, daquele cheiro bom de Rum e o melhor é que agora ela já podia saborear o rum .

Jack a olhou sorridente vendo a alegria da garota. Se sentia totalmente diferente quando estava ao lado dela.

- Lá está o perola - disse Jack avistando o seu navio


	8. CAPITULO 8

Jack e Marina caminharam até o porto onde o Perola estava ancorado.

Jack e Marina caminharam até o porto onde o Perola estava ancorado.

Quando Marina ia subir no barco Jack parou e segurou o seu braço.

- Mary é isso mesmo oque você Quer?- Jack disse seriamente fitando os olhos cinzas de Mary .

- Jack , isso foi tudo oque eu sempre quis – e num tom mais baixo ela disse- principalmente ao seu lado .

Jack sorriu e pegou na mão dela e subiu até o convés do navio

Jack olhou para toda a tripulção que babava olhando para a moça e a mesma olhava um pouco amedrontada.

- Ouçam seus macacos inuteis , essa garota se chama Marina e vai navegar conosco apartir de agora , e quem ousar tocar um só dedo nela vai perder isso que eu chamo de cara ,entendido?

Toda a tripulção parou e ficou olhando Jack depois dessa perigosa ameaça

- Voltem ao trabalho cães sarnentos – Disse Jack .

Quando Jack acabou a frase , se voltou para Marina que estava parada atrás de si .

- Não se preocupe eles não iram lhe fazer nada pirralha . – Disse Jack se aproximando dela .

- Eu estou segura com você aqui Jack – Mary disse com ternura .

- Quer conheçer seus aposentos?

- Claro – Mary concordou .

Jack caminhou por um corredor largo e parou em frente a uma cabine, Mary se lembrava muito bem dos corredores e de todas as cabines e aquela em que ele avia parado parecia ser a mesma em que dormira a 4 anos atrás .

- Pronto , é essa aqui - Jack abriu a porta e Mary se deparou com a Mesma cabine , nada avia sido trocado , seus pertences estavam lá , tudo estava lá .

- ela ficou esperando por você todos esses anos – Jack disse baixinho ao lado da Garota que olhava com um olhar de felicidade

- Eu realmente achei que você ia me esqueçer Jack .

- Nunca faria isso com você , amor – Jack acariciou o rosto da Garota em um gesto de carinho

Mary o abraçou novamente , foi o abraço mais especial que ela tinha levado em toda a sua vida , Mary se aconchegou nos braços do capitão e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e Jack por sua vez envolveu a garota mais ainda em seus braços , Jack não queria saber de mais nada só de ficar ali com ela naquele simples abraço .

Jack nunca avia abraçado alguem daquela maneira sempre que se encontrava com uma mulher era apenas sexo e nada mais , Jack nunca avia sentido um carinho tão grande , será que a garota estava amolecendo o seu coração? Oque era aquilo que ele estava sentindo por ela ? era amor de pai? A cabeça de Jack estava confusa.

Os dois tiveram que se soltar pois se alguem da tripulação visse aquilo podia interpretar mal .

- Vamos zarpar agora – disse Jack tirando cada um de seus devaneios .

- Jack eu vou me trocar e jájá eu subo e te encontro no convés.

Jack concordou com a cabeça e enquanto Mary entrava no quarto Jack ia caminhando vagarosamente pelo corredor com os seus confusos pensamentos.

Mary se encontrava dentro da cabine que avia sentido tanta falta , pegou uma roupa de pirata com a camisa que deixava um ombro a mostra e uma calça que por sinal valorizava suas curvas e uma bota Marron para acabar , ela arrumou seus cabelos negros em um chapeu parecido com o de Jack e saiu para o convés.

Já estava anoitecendo e Jack estava praticamente mergulhado em seus devaneios . Jack pensava que nunca avia se sentido assim em toda a sua vida , será que ele estava apai... Jack deu um tapa na propia cabeça antes de terminar esse pensamente – Jack Jack Jack – disse pra si mesmo – Ela é uma criança apenas uma criança - ele sabia que ela não tinha mais 14 anos , mais não conseguia enchergar isso . esse era um modo dele privar seus sentimentos . Jack estava tão pensativo que nem avia percebido a chegada da garota ao seu lado .

- Oque pertuba sua mente capitão ? – disse Mary fitando o mar

Jack tomou um susto pois nem avia percebido a sua chegada lá.

- Nada .

- hmm sei – disse desconfiada

A lua estava muito bonita e brilhante , a lua sempre encantou Mary desde pequena , adorava ficar observando a lua por horas e horas .

- Nossa a lua está linda – disse mary com os olhos brilhando .

- Nunca esteve tão linda – Jack disse fitando a lua .

Se pasaram minutos de silencio quando Jack resolveu falar .

- Se eu pudesse eu daria ela pra você – disse com um sorriso no rosto e olhando para Mary .

- Que pena que não pode .

- Eu não posso te dar a lua mais eu posso te dar outra coisa . – Jack ia se aproximando dela .

- Oque você pode me dar Capitão Sparrow? – disse mary olhando nos olhos achocolatados e brilhantes do capitão .

Jack se aproximou da garota tocando o seu braço com carinho e depois fazendo um carinho em sua nuca decendo pelos cabelos . Ela olhava as feições do capitão e apenas deixava-se levar pelos movimentos dele , as faces iam se aproximando e os labios tambem estavam quase se tocando quando Mary parou ,

- Eu não posso fazer isso Jack – ela disse com uma grande tristeza.

- Porque não – disse Jack olhando a garota

- Porque você é um pirata que vai me deixar totalmente apaixonada e depois que fazer sexo comigo vai me jogar em qualquer lugar .- ela disse quase chorando e com lagrimas nos olhos .

Jack parou para pensar e que ela estava certa que ele era um pirata , mais ele não teria coragem de fazer isso com ela , oque ele sentia por ela era apenas desejo? Ele não sabia de mais nada , onde ele estava com a cabeça de tentar beijar Mary ,Ela era apenas uma criança , criança não , Moça que estava sendo usada por Jack sparrow? Não , ele prometeu pra si mesmo que nunca mais iria usa-la , não podia perder ela .

Mary enchugou as lagrimas , já estava mais do que apaixonada por ele mais não queria ser usada , se levantou e deceu até a sua cabine , ao entrar lá se deitou e resolveu dormir para não ter que pensar noque acabara de acontecer.

Jack não avia se mexido ainda , estava no mesmo lugar , com uma imensa dor no coração e pensando que ela nunca poderia aceita-lo e confiar nele e em seu amor verdadeiro .

Ao amanhecer Jack se levantou e caminhou até a cabine de Mary , ia bater na porta mais resolveu que era melhor não o fazer , preferiu deixa – la descansar um pouco .

Mas Mary já estava acordada mais ainda não tinha saido de sua cabine , Mary sentia um aperto no coração , sabia como Jack era com as mulheres , já devia ter namorado com as mulheres de Tortuga inteira e não queria ser mais uma na sua lista .

Mary se levantou se vestiu e saiu para tomar café da Manhã , enquanto ia caminhando em direção ao refeitorio acabou se encontrando com uma pessoa ,

- Bom dia Jack – disse Mary sem o fitar muito nos olhos .

- Bom dia – Jack falou em um tom tristonho

Mary ia se afastando indo em direção ao refeitorio e Jack estava lá paralisado no mesmo lugar .

- Mary . – nesse momento Mary parou

- oque foi? – mary disse ainda de costas para Jack

- me desculpe pela noite de ontem , foi um impulso meu e eu não consegui...

Antes que pudesse terminar Mary interrompeu .

- Tudo bem Jack , Nada aconteceu não precisa se preocupar

Mary continuava de costas para Jack , e ele não estava enxergando seu rosto

Mary estava com lagrimas nos olhos e deixou Jack lá olhando para o nada e foi rapido em direção ao refeitorio , estava chorando agora e quando entrou no refeitorio vazio resolveu ficar lá para chorar sozinha . Mary abaixou sua cabeça se debrusando na mesa , já avia perdido toda a fome e não queria comer mais nada ,derrepente um barulho na porta e ela se abre , Mary assustadada se levanta rapitamente enxugando as lagrimas mais já era tarde de mais , Gibbs já avia entrado .

- Algum problema moçinha – Gibbs falou pegando uma pequena maçã posta sobre a mesa.

- Nada gibbs , estou apenas me preparando para o café da manhã – falou com um sorriso forsado

Gibbs pegou a maça e se sentou a frente de Mary e a olhou bem no fundo dos olhos.

- certeza que não tem problema algum?

Mary não respondeu e virou a cabeça um pouco para o lado , nessas circunstancias Gibbs já avia percebido que não estava andando tudo em seus conformes

- esse problema não se chama Jack Sparrow não é? – Gibbs disse quase certo da resposta

- Eu não sei oque ele quer , me iludir? Me fazer sofrer? – Falou pondo a mão na cabeça e com um ar de confusão .

- Criança – começou Gibbs vagarosamente – Quando você supostamente voltou para o futuro , Jack ficou 4 anos em plena solidão e desespero interno , não comia direito , não dormia , se culpava de tudo oque avia feito para você ele nunca avia ficado assim desde uma vez ... mais isso não vem ao ca...

Antes de acabar Mary interrompeu .

- Elizabeth Swann

- Como? –

- Ele não ficava assim desde que Elizabeth o deixou , eu tenho certeza que ela foi a unica mulher que Jack chegou a sentir alguma coisa , e se isso não era só desejo .

Gibbs se levantou e foi até a porta e só disse mais uma coisa

- Me ouça garota , Jack nunca faria mal pra você e dê uma chance a ele .

Gibbs saiu deixando Mary pensativa.

Jack estava em sua cabine com os seus propios pensamentos, não sabia oque fazer exatamente , era melhor ir falar com ela? Mais falar oque? Nem ele propio sabia sobre seus sentimentos e oque avia dado nele para aquela reação tão inesperada da noite passada , Jack então se virou para trás e pegou um artefato em cima da escrivaninha , sua bussula , ao abri-la a bussula parou ocilando entre o sul e sudeste . O sudeste Jack sabia que era Port – Royal mais o Sul , seria o refeitorio onde Mary estava no momento? Jack estava pasmo , será que ela era a coisa mais desejada por ele no mundo?

Como isso estava acontecendo com Jack Sparrow? Se apaixonando novamente? Não , ele sempre foi e sempre será o pirata cafajeste que não se apaixona , Mais Jack sabia que estava enganando a si mesmo .

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Olá garotaaas olha eu aqui denovoo com um novo capitulo para vocêes ;D**

**Gente eu agradeço pelas (poucas ) reviews que eu estou recebendo , mais eu não escrevo pelas reviews e sim pelo amor pela redação e pelo Jack claro xD**

**Aai tá a resposta **

**Druckgeister – Ooo liiinda valeeu pela review , Já pensou que sortuda a Mary heeim? Teem um peixão nas mãos continua acompanhando a fiiic beeeijos **

**Nikka-Girl – Aaaa moça a Mary é tão egoista que não empresta o Jack pra ningueem é só pra ela é olha lá , as vezes ela me****deixa só olhar aehaieaiheai Mary é só uma menina moderna que curtia piratas e sorte dela né? Eu curto piratas ( principalmente o Jack " Morde os labios " e até agora nada de eu ir pro passado ;D uehaha beeeijos gataa continue leeendo **

**Lady – Meninaaaa inda bem que você voltoou , obrigada pela sua review e por estar acompanhando a minha historinha boba ;P a Mary é exagerada mesmo , pra que levar tanta coisa se você tem o Jack sparrow do seu lado née? Beeeijo moça .**

**Kathy – Muuuuito obrigada pela review agradeço mesmo e tá ai o proximo capitulo beeeijos .**

**Meninaas cooperem com uma ficwriter e mandem uma review **

**Brigadão pra todaas**

**Amoo vocêes **

**Beeeijos e até a proxima **


	9. CAPITULO 9 WEEEEEEEEEE

Jack avia acordado cedo hoje , andava calmamente pelo convés , era entorno de 5 horas da manhã ,estava noite ainda . Jack estava triste , muito triste , não sabia como se aproximar de Mary e como fazer as pazes com ela andava pensando na vida quando olhou para o convés escuro e viu uma sombra sentada observando o mar negro . Seria Mary? Não não pode ser , ela é preguiçosa nunca se levantaria as 5 horas da manhã , normalmente era as 11 , 11:30 que Mary se levantava , pensou Jack , mais aqueles cabelos negros eram inconfundiveis e aquele jeito que ela sentava com as pernas encolhidas só podia ser ela , Jack parou e hesitou , não sabia se ia até lá .

Mary olhava o mar com uma grande tristeza no coração , será que não devia ter ido morar com Jack? Tinha uma vida toda pela frente na cidade onde morava , teria ela feito a coisa certa? Estava fria a noite quase manhã e Mary se encolheu um pouco mais para se proteger do Frio .

- Está com frio? – Jack avia chegado derrepente e se sentou ao lado de Mary

Mary por sua vez se surpreendeu mais preferiu não demostrar.

- Sim , um pouco – Mary disse isso ainda fitando o mar sem olhar nos olhos do capitão .

Jack se aproximou dela e colocou o seu casaco sobre os ombros da Garota , Mary se sentiu reconfortada e segurou o casaco sobre si .

- Vamos voltar a nos falar novamente – Jack falou receoso com a reação da garota.

Mary olhou no fundo dos olhos de Jack e percebeu que eles estavam olhando para ela dizendo , PORFAVOR ME PERDOE , (N/A : XD )

- Pode ser – Mary iria perdoa-lo mais não queria um relacionamento até que confia-se totalmente nele e Jack percebeu isso.

- Ok , amigos novamente? – Jack disse olhando nos olhos de Mary.

Mary nem respondeu e apenas se aproximou de Jack e pois a cabeça no seu ombro e se aconchegou para se proteger do frio .

- e ai como foi ficar sem falar comigo por um dia – Mary perguntou já que antigamente era super tagarela e não parava de falar

- um pouco entediante – Jack falou dando um sorrisinho – Mais até que me aliviou de ouvir sua voz estridente entrando nos meu ouvidos – falou ele sinico

- aaaaai Jack tabom eu não falo mais – Disse ela fazendo birra

- Brincadeira , amor .

- huum – fez esse som como se duvidasse.

- Pra onde nós estamos indo Jack? – Mary estava com os olhos fechados e ainda com a cabeça no ombro de Jack .

- Pra tortuga .

- Fazer oque lá ????

- Reabastecer .

- Aaaaaaah tá xD

777777777777777777777777777777777

Elizabeth swann caminhava um pouco perdida por tortuga estava a procura de sua avó , iria passar um tempo com ela por lá , fazia muito tempo que não ia a tortuga desde que foi até lá com Jack sparrow .

até que dois caras mal encarados cercaram elizabeth ;

- Heey olha a belezinha que encontramos - disse o homen mais baixinho

- pode ter certeza shan - disse o mais alto com um sorriso malicioso nos labios

- pode ir tirando roupa todinha belezinha

- Não porfavor moço eu sou casada - suplicava elizabeth .

Não muito longe dali Jack , Mary e toda a tripulação desenbarcavam no porto ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

tchan tchan tchan tchaaaaaan

suuuuspense aeee garotadaa , hoje o capitulo foi mega curto mais eu acho que o proximo vai se maior um pouco xD

obrigada por estarem leeendo amoo vocêees xD

reviiews:

Nise Potter - heey uma nova leitora aaiii todas nós queriamos ser Mary née? continue lendo querida , e obrigada pela review .

Nikka - uaheiuhsaheu o destino parece contra Mary e Jack juntos née? liiiinda obrigada por deixar a sua priminha leer minha fan-fic , vai influenciar a garotaa P aa eu ia te pedir o seu orkut se você tiiveer !! não infarta nãao viiiu? a historia tem muito pra continuuar .

Kathy - aaaai querida que pena que Jack num tem a venda née? continue leendo viu? beeijos

Lady - o Jack num é suuuuper fofoo? eu amo ele xD continua leendo tá? beeijão liinda

geente deixeeem MUUUUUUITAS revies xD

amo vocêees

beeijos ;

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	10. CAPITULO 10 FINALMENTE

Jack desceu do navio contando umas piadinhas para Mary que dava umas gargalhadas gostosas com as piadas do capitão . ele adorava ver ela rir daquele jeito , quando eles ficavam juntos aquelas gargalhadas sempre eram ouvidas , eles se davam muito bem .

Os dois iam andando juntos pela cidade a procura de uma taverna , quando derrepente ao meio de risadas dos dois ouviu-se um grito vindo da li de perto .

Mary parou e puxou Jack mais para perto de si.

- Você ouviu isso Jack? – Mary falou um pouco amedontrada.

- A Marina não deve ser nada – Falou ele com som de deboche

- Não é melhor checarmos ?

Ouviu – se mais um grito pedindo socorro vindo do final do beco escuro .

Mary olhou para Jack e Jack olhou para Mary ( N/A: xD )

Mary correu para o final do beco e Jack virou os olhos mais foi andando BEM calmamente atrás de mary . Mary chegou e viu a garota de cabelos louros deitada no chão e os dois homens tentando despi-la , ela se debatia muito e eles tentavam segura-la com força .

- hei pare com isso – Mary gritou impune e corajosa como era .

- Heeei olhe que belezina que temos aqui – um dos homens falou

- Agora temos mais uma pra satisfazer os nossos desejos , amigo – o mais alto disse

- Não porfavor , poupem ela , não foi só eu que vocês pegaram? – Elizabeth falou

- Cale a boca você ai – o Homen disse

Elizabeth estava machucada demais para rebater . um dos homens prensou Mary na parede enquanto despia a blusa dela e nisso o outro tentava despir ellizabeth .

- SOCORRO – Mary gritou alto no intuito de Jack a ouvir

Jack vinha andando calmamente quando ouviu o socorro de Mary vir do final do beco

- O bugger – Jack começou a correr agora desengonçadamente

Ao chegar lá se deparou com Mary aos choramingos se debatendo para não ser estrupada , isso cortou o coração de Jack , não deixaria que encostassem as mãos sujas nela , e por incrivel que pareça Jack ainda não avia reparado na figura deitada a poucos passos de Mary .

- TIREM AS MÃOS DELA - Jack deu um soco em um deles

Os dois covardes resolveram fugir com o rabo entre as pernas com medo do punho forte de Jack .

Jack se aproximou de Mary e ajudou ela a se levantar.

- Mary quantas vezes eu já te disse pra você andar do meu lado porque é muito ...

Antes de acabar mary apontou para a moça atrás dele que estava caida e muito machucada.

Jack se virou e se deparou com Elizabeth olhando perplexa para ele .

O Coração de Jack parou sua respiração avia ficado ofegante , ele viu todos os momentos juntos dos dois passarem em sua cabeça , não ,não podia seer ela , era impossivel .

Os dois se encararam por muitos segundos . Mary não estava é entendendo mais nada porque aquela reação de Jack? Mary chegou perto de elizabeth e a ajudou a levantar .

- Onde fica a sua casa? – Mary perguntou olhando para Elizabeth

- Eu não sei – eu estou perdida – elizabeth disse tristonha – Na verdade eu fugi de casa e vim morar com a minha avó , mais parece que ela não mora mais aqui .

- Jack não é melhor levar ela para o nosso navio ? – Mary perguntou

Jack ainda estava perplexo não acreditava que avia reencontrado ela .

- Não – Disse seco e grosso .

- Jack Sparrow , ela está ferida , faça me o favor vai , seja mais educado – disse Mary autoritaria

Jack deu de ombros .

Elizabth estava tão incredula quanto Jack , não acreditava que aviam se reencontrado novamente , sabia que não era um bom negocio ir a tortuga , Elizabeth só sabia de uma coisa , seu coração estava batendo mais rapido doque o normal , seria Jack mechendo com os seus sentimentos? . mais e a garota , quem seria?

nunca vi Jack acatar uma decisão tão rapidamente , quem será essa menina? – elizabeth se perguntava – será o novo brinquedinho de Jack?

- Como é seu nome? – Mary perguntou simpaticamente com um sorriso no rosto .

- Elizabeth swann e o seu?

Pronto , Mary fechou a cara , descobriu porque Jack avia ficado daquele jeito , aquela era a mulher que avia o feito sofrer que conseguiu fazer Jack sparrow se apaixonar . e agora todas as lembraças de Jack iriam voltar , será que ela iria perder o coração de Jack? Como perder alguma coisa que você não tem? – para de pensar besteiras Marina .

Oque foi? – Elizabethe perguntou enquanto ia andando com a ajuda de Mary

Mary olhou de esguela para Jack que andava atrás das duas com a cabeça um pouco abaixada.

- aam , Nada nada – disse disfarçadamente – meu nome é Marina , prazer .

Ao chegarem no navio Jack falou que elizabethe podia ficar no camarote de hospedes , depois de elizabethe já ter se instalado com a Ajuda de mary com os ferimentos , mary foi conversar com Jack que estava solitario observando o mar no convés .

- Hei , Jack . desculpe te interromper.

- você nunca me interrompe

- Jack , me desculpe por ter trazido Elizabeth para o navio , eu sei que você sofreu por ela e...

- não tem importancia , isso é passado . – disse seco

- certeza? – Mary não estava acreditando , logico .

- Claro que algumas lembranças voltam , mas ..

- Mary: YY – To com Ciume. - Mary disse isso para quebrar um pouco a tristeza de Jack .

Jack sorriu .

- Amor , eu só tenho olhos para você xuxuzinho – Falou isso para debochar da cara dela, sabia que odiava esses tipos de apelidos .

- ai Jack nun abusa não heeim – Mary estava se divertindo com as provocações dele .

- Claro que não docinho de abobora , um dia você vai se render aos meus encantos. – Jack falava e ria junto com ela . como sempre os dois voltaram com as eternas brincadeirinhas de sempre .

Mais no fundo no fundo , Mary queria se render a Jack , Mais ia esperar mais um pouco , para ver como ele reagia com elizabeth .

Na manhã seguinte , Mary adentrou no quarto de elizabeth para ver como andavam os ferimentos .

- Bom dia – Mary disse sorridente olhando para elizabeth .

- Bom dia Marina . – disse fazendo um som de que alguma coisa estava doendo .

Enquanto Mary removia os curativos de Elizabeth , ia pensando em como as duas eram diferentes, elizabeth era linda , com os olhos achocolatados ,pele perfeita , labios mais carnudos que os seus e mais avermelhados , tinha os coabelos perfeitos e levemente ondulados , era educada e nunca era exagerada , Já Mary não , tinha a pele bonita porem com algumas espinhas por causa da idade , os cabelos eram bem negros e as vezes ficavam lisos e as vezes eram rebeldes , ela tambem era muito bonita e tinha olhos acizentados e raros , mais não tinha a delicadeza de Elizabeth , Mary era exagerada e adorava pular em cima do Jack quando o via , e adora rir alto e chamar a atenção . eram totalmente diferentes .

Mary foi tirada dos seus devaneios quando ouviu a voz fina de Elizabeth .

- Quantos anos você tem , me desculpe a pergunta – Disse educadamente

- A eu tenho 18 – Disse sorridente

- Você está tendo um caso com o Jack ? – elizabeth foi direto ao assunto que lhe interresava.

Mary parou e pensou .

- Não , somos grandes amigos . – disse com uma desconfiança de onde Elizabeth queria chegar .

- Nossa , primeira vez que eu vejo uma mulher aqui que não teve um caso com Jack Sparrow . – elizabeth falou com descaso

- Bom eu sei que ele é cafajeste – disse soltando um risinho lembrando-se das cantadas que levava dele .

- é eu tive um caso com ele – Elizabeth estava atiçando Mary ou era impressão?

- è eu sei . – o sorriso de Mary já avia sumido

Elizabeth pois a mão no coração , avia sentido o coração acelerar novamente ao pensar nos dois juntos .

- Mais dai eu voltei e me casei , e precisei de um momento para pensar nos meus sentimentos sobre Will e por isso eu fuji . e agora que reencontrei Jack tudo ficou mais confuso ..

- Quer sair pra tomar um sol – Mary interrompeu , não estava afim de ouvir a ladainha de elizabeth .

- Tudo bem – elizabeth concordou

Mary a ajudou se levantar da cama com cuidado e a levou para fora do quarto deixando a andar pelo convés livremente.

Nisso Jack vinha descendo as escadas do andar de cima do convés .

- Pera um pouquinho Elizabeth que eu tenho que dar bom – dia pra alguem .

Elizabeth concordou e ficou ali observando oque iria acontecer.

Derrepente Jack olha para frente e ve Mary se jogando em cima dele como fazia sempre.

- BOM DIIIIA JAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKK – disse mary bem escandalosa como era.

Jack soltou um grande sorriso , quase sendo esmagado por Mary

- Bom dia Marina . – disse Jack com a mão na cabeça e com uma garrafa de Rum na outra mão

- Aaah me dá essa garrafa de Rum- Mary disse tomando a garrafa da Mão de Jack e dando um gole

- Ah não garota você é nova para beber – Jack disse se levantando do tombo

Mary se levantou

- Ah você que pensa , vem pegar – disse dando mais um gole e saindo correndo

Jack saiu correndo atrás de Mary como se numa brincadeira de pega-pega , os dois estavam rindo bastante e se divertindo

Elizabeth estava observando tudo e percebeu que nunca tinha visto Jack daquela maneira , ele estava se divertindo e Brincando como uma criança , será que aquela garota vez oque ela não tinha feito? Mudar o coração de Jack , Naquela brincadeira dos dois não tinha maldade , era muito inocente , e Elizabeth nunca tinha pensado em Jack brincanco inocentemente com uma linda mulher , ele realmente avia mudado muito.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oiii garoootaas , espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo novo

E desculpe pela demora para postar viiu?

Ta aii as respostaas .

**Kathy – Obrigada pela review liinda tá ai o capitulo viiu? Continuue leendo e não deixe de mandar reviews , beeeijos . **

**Druckgeister – A Mary é muito boba mesmo , ela fica dando mole com o Jack , Já já a Elizabeth vai roubar ele dela o.o continue lendo queridaa , beeijos . **

**Nikka – Imagina nesse frio que tá agora , abraçadinha com o Jack? Tem coisa melhor? Acho que não né? Aieaoskpoakes , sabe eu tambem odeio a Elizabeth pra falar a verdade mais eu não sei se vou deixar ela ficar com o Jack ou não , vai saber née? Fláaaaaa , obrigado por ter deixado seu comentarioo ,, faz uma conta e deixa um review aquii pra miin queriiida obrigada por estar gostando da minha fic , da um trabalhãao escreveer viiu? Boom queriidas um beijão pra você duuas. Continuuuem lendooo. **

**Lady- O Jack não é fofo deemais? Ele é o pirata mais lindo que teeeem , eu amo ele aoekapokspoake , liinda continuee leendo táa? Umm beeijão pra tú **

Geente então por hoje é só , um beeijão pra todas vocês e até a proximaaaaa

Amoo vocêes 3


	11. Jack Sparrow , Elizabeth Swann e Marina

Depois da brincadeira toda , Gibbs veio chamar Jack para tomar o leme .

- Desculpe , amor . – Jack falou para Mary ofegante depois da correria – Mais antes de tudo eu tenho meu dever como capitão.

- Tudo bem Jack . – Mary começou a rir e enquanto isso Jack ia para o Leme

Quando Jack estava indo em direção ao leme do navio ele olhou de esguela para Elizabeth , reparou na cintura esguia que ela possuia parecia que estáva com um espartilho mais na verdade não estava , Jack sentiu seu coração bater forte e preferiu seguir em frente e não olhar mais para a bela garota delicada de cabelos louros cacheados.

Mary estava indo fazer seus afazeres e resolveu arrumar o seu quarto , lavar sua roupas e lavar a louça também , tinha que ser util para pelo menos alguma coisa .

Depois de uma longa tarde de afazeres Mary resolveu ir ver como elizabeth estava . Mary adentrou o quarto e se deparou com Elizabeth sentada na cama remendando algumas coisas.

- Ei Lizzie não precisa trabalhar – Mary pegou as roupas de suas mãos . – você está aqui para descançar e se recuperar . – Mary afirmou mandando ela ir se deitar

- Mais eu preciso fazer alguma coisa , eu não quero ser um encosto para vocês – Disse ela de cabeça baixa.

- Claro que você não é encosto –Mary mentiu um pouquinho pois não gostava muito da presença dela ali , tinha ciumes de Jack por mais que não aceitase.

- Claro que sou , você reparou que Jack não falou uma palavra comigo desde que chegamos ? – Elizabeth estava quase chorando e estava com uma espressão de muita dor interna .

Mary se comoveu com aquela cena , mas preferiu não dizer nada , isso era assunto entre ela e Jack e ela não devia se meter mas mesmo assim antes de sair do quarto Marina disse .

- Ele só tem medo dos seus sentimentos – Mary estava muito triste pensando em Jack , e na possibilidade de ele voltar para Elizabeth – Se precisar de Min vou estar no meu quarto . – Mary saiu e fechou a porta do quarto de Elizabeth .

Elizabeth estava pensando no que Marina avia dito , será que ela gostava de Jack ou só o considerava um simples amigo? Não, o sentimento que emanava dela por Jack não era um sentimento qualquer , parecia muito forte , Mais seria forte o bastante para conquistar totalmente o coração de Jack? Só Elizabeth até agora a via conseguido tocar nos sentimentos do pirata de alguma forma , mais ela o avia machucado de verdade ele nunca a iria perdoar , Elizabeth olhou pela janela e viu que estava noite e resolveu sair para sentir a brisa do mar , levantou da cama e caminhou pelo quarto até a porta , quando a abriu olhou pela fresta aberta e viu Jack parado olhando o mar encostado em um canto por lá .

- Jack está lá , será que devo falar com ele – Elizabeth falou um pouco aflita com a ideia – tenho que ter coragem – Elizabeth fechou o punho e resolveu se aproximar .

Foi andando vagarosamente pelo convés até ficar mais perto , Jack estava de costas para ela olhando o céu o mar e a lua linda daquela noite .

- Jack – Elizabeth falou se aproximando e ficando mais proxima ainda de Jack.

- Oque você quer aqui? – Jack disse grosso como fazia quando não queria conversa com as pessoas .

- Ahm , queria falar com você – Elizabeth estava agora ao lado de Jack .

Jack teve finalmente coragem de olhar para Elizabeth , e lá estava ela , com a espressão de um anjo os cabelos presos em um coque com algumas mechas soltas .

- Fala – ele continuou a olhar fixamente para ela .

- Me desculpe por eu estar atrapalhando aqui no seu navio e .. – Elizabeth foi interrompida antes de acabar .

- Se considere desculpada , se era só isso estou me retirando para meus aposentos – Jack ia ir embora , não aguentava mais aquilo .

- Não Jack , porfavor – Elizabeth estava muito aflita com a situação – eu sei que eu feri seu coração , me desculpe . – Elizabeth olhou para o chão como sinal de arrependimento .

Jack paralisou , ficou ali congelado não sabia oque fazer , resolveu se aproximar da moça , Jack estava a poucos milimetros de Elizabeth .

Elizabeth levantou a cabeça e se assustou um pouco de ver o capitão ali tão perto dela .

- Você feriu meus sentimentos – Jack disse muito serio olhando fixamente para o rosto de Elizabeth

- e.e..eu sei Jack , mais eu era mais nova e não sabia lidar com meus sentimentos , não queria aceitar que estava apaixonada por um pirata e..

Elizabeth parou de falar ao ver o Jeito que Jack a olhava e corou levemente.

- Eu sei , entendo – Jack falou tentando compreende-la um pouco , por mais que se sentisse machucado .

Os dois ficaram ali se olhando até que Jack começou a se aproximar e Elizabeth tambem , os labios dos dois estavam quase se encontrando , Jack pos uma das mãos ao redor da cintura de Elizabeth que por sua vez pois as duas mãos nas costas de jack , Elizabeth o beijou e o beijo foi caloroso e os dois se beijavam com muita intensidade , Jack passeava com sua mão pelo corpo de Elizabeth que permitia , e ia se entregando aos movimentos de Jack , os dois estavam em um beijo apaixonado e cheio de saudade .

Derrepente Jack olhou para a lua linda e parou o beijo

Elizabeth olhava confusa para Jack , estavam curtindo a presença um do outro .

Jack estava mais confuso e avia se lembrado de uma pessoa ...

**Oiie queridaas , olha eu aqui de novo com mais um capitulo para vocêeess \o\ primeiramente quero agradeçer a todas que estão lendo minha primeira fic , e eu ia dizer que ela tá quasee chegando ao fiiim heeim mais que pena née? Mais vai ter muuuitaas outraaas . **

**Bom gente nesse capitulo eu recebi poucas reviews mais tá ai a resposta . **

**Reviews : **

Kathy Roughnight : Todas nós temos inveja da Marina né? Brinca com Jack e depois ainda teem RUUM ! aoekapokspoakes continue leendo queriiidaa beeijos 

Nikka-Girl : Eu não posso dar creditos nem pra Mary nem pra Lizzie , mais que no filme me deu raiva dela deu viiiu? Affe parece uma vadia aquela lá O.o bom só posso dizer que no final o Jack vai ficar com seu verdadeiro amoor! Oekapkspoakes Talvez a gente nasceu na mesma maternidade no mesmo berçario no mesmo dia no mesmo ano e só nossas mães sabe , por isso que eu te tenho no orkut ! aoekaskapooks Beeeijos amigaaaaa té a proxiiima .


	12. ULTIMO CAPITULOO , FIIINAAL!

A noite estava calida , Jack avia paralisado , seus pensamentos o perturbavam e Elizabeth não sabia o porque de tal ação inesperada do capitão.

- Jack, oque aconteceu , eu fiz algo de errado ? – Elizabeth estava começando a ficar aflita.

- Não , eu que fiz , eu não deveria ter te beijado – Jack estava mais serio do que nunca , estava ainda proximo de Elizabeth .

- Jack , foi um impulso dos nossos sentimentos , você se culpa por amar uma mulher só – Elizabeth estava dizendo isso pensando em si mesma .

Jack se incomodou com aquele cometario de Elizabeth e resolveu retrucar.

- Meu coração pertence a outra – Jack disse se afastando um pouco de Elizabeth .

- O que? Como assim? – Elizabeth estava enraivessida , como Jack Sparrow se apaixonando por outra mulher?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu Elizabeth , você não me deu valor , meu coração é muito precioso de se conseguir , e você o perdeu – Jack dizia mantando a seriedade e sem esboçar nenhum sentimento .

- Quem é a mulher? – Elizabeth estava se corroendo , Jack Sparrow a estava desprezando ? ninguem desprezava Elizabeth , todos os homens dariam tudo por uma noite ao seu lado , oque Jack Sparrow estava fazendo? Ele tinha tudo nas mãos para dormir com ela e agora ele..ele..estava sendo fiel a uma qualquer ai , como é possivel . – Elizabeth não se comformava com oque seus olhos viam.

- Eu mudei Lizzie – ele falou em um tom ironico - Você não me manipula mais .

- Você não me respondeu QUEM É A MULHER? – Elizabeth estava mais do que nervosa agora estava aos prantos .

- Ma...Marina – Quando Jack se lembrou da garota pareceu que um novo Jack Sparrow estava ali , um Jack sereno e muito calmo , ela fazia bem pra ele .

Elizabeth muito nervosa se virou e caminhou com passos pesados até seu camarote e Jack ficou ali observando a lua que parecia tão fria e gelada mais ao mesmo tempo muito linda , Jack se sentia satisfeito por não ter caido de novo nas garras de Elizabeth , apesar de te –lá beijado não deixou fluir oque ela queria , Jack sabia que não amava mais Elizabeth depois que a beijou , mais não sabia tambem se amava Mary com todas as forças para poder viver junto dela .

Enquanto isso Elizabeth entrava em seu quarto , sentou-se com força na cama e agarrou seu travesseiro – Como ele pode ama-la? COMO? ela é muito inocente para saciar Jack , ele precisa de uma mulher como eu , Jack não sabe oque faz – Elizabeth dizia apertando o travesseiro mais ainda – e quando ele ver que ela não serve , vai voltar correndo para min , eu tenho certeza , só preciso de mais tempo para persuadi-lo – Elizabeth estava bolando um plano diabolico , faria de tudo para recuperar Jack .

Avia acabado de amanhecer , Elizabeth ainda não avia acordado e quando acordasse acho que ela não sairia tão cedo para não encontrar-se com Jack .

Mary estava em seu camarote pronta para sair , avia colocado uma roupa de sua epoca hoje , estava com uma blusa preta de alcinha bem colada no corpo e uma calça jeans com alguns rasgos na parte da frente e o tipico all-star de sempre , Mary se aproximou da bancada e pegou uma pulseira com algumas pedrinhas de diamante , olhou fixamente para ela , e lembrou-se do dia em que a ganhou de Jack , foi um dia muito especial pois Jack disse que nunca mais a enganaria de novo , Mary sorriu e pois a pulseira , se sentia muito bem naquele dia , se olhou no espelho e lembrou-se dos dias que ia ao shopping com as suas amigas , e sentiu uma pontada forte no peito ao lembrar-se do rosto de sua amiga , Gabriela , e das tardes juntas , Mary preferiu espantar esses sentimentos e sair de seu cabine .

Mary saiu de sua cabine e avistou jack na proa do navio , subiu até lá , ao chegar perto de Jack estava preparada para dar o seu tipico bom dia , mais quando Jack olhou para ela Mary sentiu que ele estava serio demais , o sorriso de mary se desfez .

- Preciso falar com você – Jack falou serio para Mary

Mary não respondeu apenas seguiu Jack para conversar em seu camarote , Mary adentrou o camarote , Jack fez um gesto para ela se sentar na cama e Mary se sentou ainda sem falar uma palavra .

Jack olhou para Mary e disse

- Eu beijei Elizabeth .

Mary sentiu como se fosse uma facada por dentro , Jack não valia nada mesmo , como poderia ter feito aquilo? Agora estava compravado que ela nunca poderia ter um caso com Jack ele a feriria muito com estava fazendo naquela hora , os olhos de Mary se encheram de lagrimas mais ela se segurou para não chorar , e abaixou a cabeça , Jack conhecia muito bem a garota e sabia que ela estava louca para derramar rios e rios de lagrimas e ele se culpava muito por a fazer se sentir assim .

- Mais eu percebi uma coisa Marina e eu preciso ter certeza disso – Jack saiu de onde estava e se sentou do lado de Mary , ela estava com o rosto vermelho e com muita vontade de chorar .

Jack acariciou o rosto de Marina , e ela não entendia oque ele pretendia , Jack se aproximou mais ainda de Mary permitindo que seus labios se tocassem e esse foi o começo de um longo beijo que Mary tanto esperou em toda a sua vida .

Jack estava perplexo

- Po..porque fez isso? Você não beijou Elizabeth ? – Mary não entendia os pensamentos de Jack .

- Beijei . – Jack falou ainda perplexo por sentir oque ele estava sentindo .

- Aah Jack você não presta mesmo , pensei que um dia poderiamos ter alguma coisa pois eu sim te amo com todas as minhas forças , mais se for para me fazer sofrer , não obrigada eu dispenso . – Mary estava pronta para sair mais Jack a segurou pela mão.

Jack se levantou e prensou ela na parede do seu navio .

- Quando eu beijei Elizabeth , me senti quando beijo meretrizes , mais quando eu te beijei , me senti nos ares como se beijasse um anjo . – Jack sabia que ela pensaria que ele só a estaria enganando então ele olhou fizamente nos olhos dela – eu te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo , por favor não me faça sofrer e fique ao meu lado pra sempre – Mary olhou nos olhos dele e sentiu um tremor por dentro , sentiu que tudo oque ele a via dito era verdade

Mary não respondeu apenas lhe deu um beijo calido , os dois se abraçaram .

- Mais Jack e Elizabeth – Mary falou se desfazendo do abraço.

- Ahh – Jack virou o olho em um gesto de descaso – Jack pegou na cintura de Mary atrazendo mais perto de si .

- Vamos deixa-la em port – royal e ela que se entenda com Will – Jack falou olhando para Mary

- Ah okay , não quero mais problemas com ela - Mary falou

- Ah vai vamos parar de pensar em Elizabeth , vamos pensar em nós - ao acabar essa frase Jack deu um outro beijo em Mary um longo beijo apaixonado .

- Quero ficar com você pra sempre – Mary disse encostando seu nariz com o de Jack .

- Eu tambem amor , pra sempre . – Jack falou

Os dois ficaram se curtindo a manhã toda até que resolveram sair do camarote de Jack , eles caminharam até onde a tripulação estava e os reuniu em um grupo só .

- Caros cães sarnentos aqui presentes , venho lhes informar que agora Marina é minha legitima esposa e quero que ela seja reconhecida por todos como MARINA SPARROW . Marina se assustou mais ao mesmo tempo ficou feliz de saber que finalmente um homen não queria apenas se aproveitar dela , um homen queria compromisso , um homen amaria ela de verdade e esse homen era Jack Sparrow .

Jack desceu e procurou Elizabeth , e ao encontra-la resolveu lhe iformar

- Bom acho que você já ouviu né?

- Ouvi – disse ela seca e grossa

- então , arrume as malas sr.Swann , sua proxima parada é em Port – Royal

- Oque? - Elizabeth estava perplexa

- Você ouviu muito bem , eu estou muito bem casado , você não tem oque fazer aqui . – Jack não estava acreditando estava CASADO , ele era de uma mulher só , como isso era possivel , mais ele estava feliz MUITO feliz .

Elizabeth saiu como de costume com passos pesados e Jack se virou e foi ao encontro de Mary .

- Já dei um jeito na vibora – Jack falou chegando de mansinho perto de Mary.

Marina deu uma gargalhada – Ai Jack , só você mesmo - e em seguida lhe deu um selinho .

- Hoje eu vou fazer uma grande festa aqui – Jack disse olhando para Mary .

- Serio Jack? Ahh eu amo festas – Mary falou dando pulinhos de alegria .

Ao anoitecer teve uma grande festa no Perola Negra e todos se divertiram muito exceto Elizabeth que ficou em seu camarote a noite toda .

Todos estavam muito felizes e depois da festa então , Mary teve a noite mais especial de toda a sua vida , com o homen que mais amava em todo esse mundo . e depois daquela noite Mary e Jack eram uma pessoa só , e Marina virou sua companheira de aventuras e no final todos viveram felizes para sempre ( exceto Elizabeth que teve que voltar para will o corno com o maior chifre do mundo como minha amiga Lud diz ) .

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Olá garotaas , a fic terminou née [ eu tou tristee , mais pelo menos teve um final feeeliiz ( menos para a Elizabeth ) . tá ai as respostas das reviews. **

Kathy Roughnight : ninguem gosta da Elizabeth né? Tadinhaa , mais ela teve o seu merecido final , obrigada por ter lido minha fic , beeijos

Nikka-Girl : aaaamiigaaa , tá aii o final da fic , eu sei que você odeia a Elizabeth e eu tambem por isso eu fiz esse final aii , pensando em todas as minhas leitoraas! Não fica em estado de choque nãao tá? Auhsauhsuh , MUUUITOO OBRIGADAAA POOOR TEER LIDOO viiu? Te amo muiiitãaaao , beijos

Roxane Norris : Oiii liindaa ! obrigada por ter lido minha fic viiu?verdade né , nada melhor que o Jack apaixondooo! Beeijos

Saphira P. Black : Obrigadaa pela review liinda ;D e por ter gostado da minha fiiiiiic beeijos

Lady Ludmila : Miiigaa doo coraçãao , eu sei que você gostava de Sparrabeth mais nãao deeu [ eu prefiro Sparramary asaposkaopksa boom toda a nossa conversa vai ser no msn mesmo née? Então nem preciso escrever muuito aqui , tee amoo liiiindaaa , beeijos .


End file.
